1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power control chip, in particular to a control chip and a system using the same for power saving.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology rapidly develops, people's dependence on using electronic apparatuses, such as air-conditioners, refrigerators, computers, washers, and the like, in their daily life increases. Electronic apparatuses however cannot operate without “power”, and the issue of power saving thus arose. As more and more electronic apparatuses are being used nowadays, the issue of power saving becomes an important issue that needs to be addressed. Thus, “low power” has become the subject of future research for most industries and the demands or requirements for power saving also become strict.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a diagram of a conventional power saving control system. For example, a conventional power saving control system 1 for a monitor includes a first-order LDO regulator 11, a second-order LDO regulator 12, and a control chip 13. The control chip 13 includes a microcontroller 131. The second-order LDO regulator 12 is coupled to the first-order LDO regulator 11. The first-order LDO regulator 11 and the second-order LDO regulator 12 are coupled to the control chip 13, respectively.
Generally, the conventional monitor operatively receives an input voltage VI (e.g., 12V/14V/19V), converts the input voltage VI received into a first voltage V1 (e.g., 5V) with the first-order LDO regulator 11, and converts the first voltage V1 received into a second voltage V2 (e.g., 3.3V) with the second-order LDO regulator 12. The first voltage V1 and the second voltage V2 are respectively supplied to power the control unit 13 thereafter. However, in practice, the first voltage V1 and the second voltage V2 not only are supplied to power the control unit 13, but also used to power other external components that are coupling to the second-order LDO regulator 12 and the first-order LDO regulator 11.
Conventionally, the control chip 13 is unable to directly disconnect itself from receiving the driving voltage (i.e., the voltages supplied by the first-order LDO regulator 11 and the second-order LDO regulator 12) even when the conventional monitor is operated under a power saving mode, and the control chip 13 instead is operated in a low-power standby state. Therefore, the external components coupling to the second-order LDO regulator 12 and the first-order LDO regulator 11 would continue to consume the power as the first-order LDO regulator 11 and the second-order LDO regulator 12 cannot be stopped. In other words, the external components would continually receive the first and second voltages and consume power even when the control chip 13 is completely powered down.